1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamp assemblies and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to clamp assemblies for mounting umbrellas and similar objects having a pole to a frame of an object. In one aspect, the present invention relates to improved clamp assemblies for mounting umbrellas to chairs, golf carts, canoes and the like.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Numerous types of clamp assemblies have here before been proposed for clamping one object to another such as c-clamps, substantially u-shaped brackets which function as clamps, straps, pocket-type structures and the like. While such clamp assemblies have been accepted, a need exists for improved clamp assemblies which permit one to readily alter the disposition of the object supported by the clamp assembly relative to the frame or structure of the object to which the clamp assembly is connected. It is to such clamp assemblies that the present invention is directed.